


Red: The Secrets Within

by KissedByShaddows24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Arthur dies instead of fred, Drama, Dumbledore Bashing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fred is alive, Ghosts, Good versus Evil, Romance, Set after breaking dawn ( except Leah leaves when Sam leaves her for Emily, Set after deathly hallows-ignoring the epiloge, Set after the church scene in Spirit Bond, Sirius returns from the veil, Vampires, Voldemort secret returns, Werewolves, Witches, slight ron bashing, unusual imprints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByShaddows24/pseuds/KissedByShaddows24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three women, each screwed over by the man they loved, rented an apartment by chance. One’s a witch, one’s a dhampir, and the last is a soon to be a shape-shifter. What will happen when their worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red: The Secrets Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I have posted on this site. This crossover contains my favourite 3 books/ movie series.   
> I do not own and any of these series or their characters. I don't make any money off of them.

~~Leah's Point of View~~  
"What the hell do you mean?" I asked my parents. I was pissed off. Why weren't they on my side? I was the one that got screwed over. Sam, my ex-boyfriend, left me for Emily; my cousin who was like a sister to me. That was a week ago, on the night of my high school graduation.   
Any time that I went around the reservation people gave me pitying looks. Since my father was an elder, everyone knew of my family, even if we didn't know them.   
"I think that you should stop being hard on Emily and Sam," said my dad, as he stared at me from his plush red armchair.   
"Why the fuck are you sticking up for them? I'm your daughter! You should be on my side!"  
"It’s fate, Leah," he said, sighing.  
I snorted. "Don't give me that fate crap! Fate wasn't the one who made him go after Emily while he was still with me. Fate didn't just pushed them together like they were meant to be. "  
He sighed. "Leah, he is just a boy. Boys come and they go. Sam wasn't the one for you. Now, Emily, on the other hand, is family. You shouldn't be mad at her for Sam leaving you. You need to get over it."  
"I shouldn't be mad at her. It has been a week since Sam left me and they are already living together. A week! How do I know that he hasn't been cheating on me with Emily for the last few weeks that we have been together?"  
My dad just rolled his eyes. "Emily and Sam never even met each other until three weeks ago. Besides Sam was nice enough to let Emily stay with him since we didn't have enough room for her to stay with us. I didn't think that you would want to share your room with her, so I suggested to Sam about letting her use his guest room."  
I took a deep breath. I was very angry, but also slightly disappointed that my father still seemed to be on Sam's and Emily's side. Weren't your parents supposed to side with you?   
I looked at my mom. She was quiet. Too quiet. She was leaning against the living room wall, wiping her wet hands on a blue dish towel. She was frowning. She hated that my father and I were constantly arguing about my recent breakup. She hated how she had to be the referee between us. "Leah," she said, with a weak smile. "I know how much you loved Sam, but you need to grieve for him. I know that it has been a week since he left you, but you need to let him go. I have seen Emily and Sam together and they are literally in sync with each other."  
"Fine," I snapped throwing my hands into the air. Now, my mother was suddenly on the Emily and Sam bandwagon. My anger suddenly turned into sadness. "If you want me to get over him I can't do it here. I can't watch Sam with Emily. I just can't see them together looking so happy and in love. I can't stand the pitying look that I constantly get from people when I walk around town. I'm leaving La Push."  
"And where do you plan on living?" my mother asked.  
My father just stayed silent. I didn't know if he was shocked or disappointed.   
"I've just received my acceptance letter to Seattle Pacific University on the day of my graduation. Since the break up I didn't bother to tell anyone that I got accepted to college. As for living, I already found an apartment that I will be sharing with two other females."  
My father crossed his arms and raised his left eyebrow. "How do you plan on paying the rent? Your Car insurance? For food, clothing, personal necessities, and utilities?"  
"I have money saved up from working at the diner and babysitting. The utilities are included in the rent. Plus I already have three jobs interviews lined up for when I move there."  
"This isn't the first time that you have thought about this?" asked my mom.  
"No," I told her. "I have been thinking about college and moving the past three days."  
"When do you plan on leaving?" My mom asked.  
"In two days," I said.  
"You're going to need to tell Seth," said my dad.

 

**Hermione's point of view**  
"It's been a month since the war has been over. We have been dating for a whole month and you won't even sleep with me. Hell, you won't even let kiss you without getting all squeamish." Ron bellows in my parents kitchen. I moved back into my parents house after the war. I was shocking surprised that no death eaters burnt the house to the ground or even trashed the place. Although I knew that they were inside of my house since there were some scorch marks on the living room carpet. "And you're not even listening to a word that I'm saying."  
Ron changed after the war. We all did. Ever since his father pushed Fred out of the way when a brick wall was about to fall on him. Instantly killing him on the spot.  
"I want to enjoy my time with you, Ron. I'm just not ready to have sex with you."  
Ron ran a hand through his red hair. He slowly let out the breath that he was holding onto. "I'm not even talking about sex. What I'm saying is that you can't even sit on the couch and cuddle without you putting up a fight? Ever since the funerals happened after the war you won't let me or anyone touch you that is a male. I just want to know why?"  
I took in a deep breath. I was hoping he wouldn't ask any questions concerning why I didn't hug males. He slammed his hands down on the island counter, startling me out of my thoughts. His cheeks were starting to match his hair color.   
"Fine," I spat out. "If you want to know so badly why I can't currently stand males touching me is the fact that I was raped by Fenrir Greyback. After I was done being tortured by Bellatrix."  
His cheeks returned to their normal color. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have pushed you."  
"I didn't tell anyone about the rape. Fleur guest when she treated me, but I kept denying it. I was too ashamed of admitting that I was a victim."  
I knew that there wasn't anything that I could have done to protect myself from Fenrir. I didn't notice I was crying until Ron handed me a tissue. I frowned noticing that I was out of them.  
"Where do you keep your tissues?" He asked.  
"I'm out of them," I told him. "If you can get me some toilet paper instead I would really appreciate it."  
He nodded his head before leaving the kitchen. I just hope that he didn't go into the upstairs bathroom.  
"What the hell is this?" He shouted as I heard he feet thumping down the steps. He entered the kitchen with my used pregnancy test in his hands. His face was a brightly pink colored once again. His eyes were narrowed. I couldn't tell if he was angry or now or twenty minutes ago.  
"It is a pregnancy test," I told him coldly.  
He huffed. "I know what it is. I'm not stupid. I do want to know why it's positive though?"  
"It's positive because I'm pregnant."  
"I know why it's positive. I just don't know how it's possible."  
"I was freaking rape. That's why.!"  
He rolled his eyes at me. He slammed down the pregnancy test on the kitchen counter. "I know that. You told me earlier. I just thought that you were on birth control?"  
"I ran out of the muggle pill while we were on the run. I didn't have the ingredients to make the potion. Besides, I didn't think that I would need birth control on the run."  
He scrunched up his nose. "What are you going to do with it?" He asked, revolted.  
"I'm keeping my baby."  
"You should just get rid of it."  
I glared at him. "I'm not having an abortion!"  
"It's a monster!" He shouted.  
"It's my body and my choice."   
He looked at me like he didn't know who I was. "Fine! Choose, me or the devil spawn."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. " Leave then. I'm not getting rid of my baby."  
"Don't come crawling back to me then!" He stated before he apparated.  
I ran my fingers through my hair. I wished he took the news better, though. Ten minutes passed before I heard my best male friends voice.  
"Hermione," called Harry, "where are you?"  
"In the kitchen, Harry."  
Harry walked into the room followed by Ginny and Sirius.   
"Ron was just at Grimwald place. He kept muttering about something then stated that he was going to see Lavender at her place. What happened?" Asked Ginny.  
"We broke up. I told him my secret and he couldn't take it. And I told him the consequences of that secret and he just blew up," I said.  
"What's the secret?" Sirius asked as he leaned against the kitchen wall. He looked younger and healthier than the last time that we saw him and fifth year. We were all shocked that he returned from the veil right after Bellatrix died. He looked younger and healthier than the last time that we saw him. Since his name was cleared he has been able to go outside more, and he is enjoying himself. He even looks healthier and younger. And he still has a lot of women after him. You can only tell he's been in jail is from his tattoos.  
"When we were held captive at Malfoy manner. I was raped by Fenrir Greyback after being tortured by Bellatrix. I'm pregnant with his child. Ron wanted me to choose him or my baby after I told him that I had plans for keeping the baby. So I told him to leave, and he just left."  
Ginny frowned. "My brother is an idiot. I swear he was dropped on his head as a child. Our mom would be so disappointed at him."  
Harry frown also. "I wish that you would have told us soon. I wish that I was able to protect you more. I hate that you have to go through that."  
"Harry," I said giving him a small smile. "There was no possible way for you to protect me at the time. We were at war. I honestly was surprised that I was raped, but I would have rather been raped then being killed which I consider worse. At least, I'm still alive. That is only the thing that matters to me."  
"Do you have any plans for what you're going to do next?" asked Sirius.  
"I decided that I'm going to college abroad. I don't want the Daily Prophet to get the scoop of me being pregnant."   
Harry frowned once again. "I understand. I just hate that you feel like you need to move fo far."  
"What about your parents?" asked Ginny, suddenly.  
I ran my hand through my curly hair before I answered her. "There not in Australia anymore. The latest leads that I have on them are in the US. So when I move over there it will be easier to find them."  
"How do you know there in the US?" asked Sirius.  
"They have a friend that they used to do business with. He can find anyone if you give him enough time. I called him and asked for his help. Which he accepted."  
"Do you know the guys name?" asked Harry.  
"Mazur," I said. "I only know his last name."  
Sirius frowned. "I never heard of that name. Are you sure that he can be trusted?"  
"Yes," I told him. "In fact, he knows of the wizarding world. Besides, he helped me find a furnished apartment, although I will be sharing with two other females. He even helped me with getting into a local college around there."  
"I hate to say it. But are you sure that you can count on him?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," I said. "I remember him coming here several times at night when I was younger. I just never saw his face."  
"When are you leaving?" asked Ginny, suddenly.  
"Tomorrow night," I said. "I'll be going to Seattle."  
Ginny suddenly smiled largely. "It's settled then. We'll throw you a goodbye dinner party tonight. One last get together before you leave tomorrow."  
"I won't be gone forever," I stated.  
"I know," she said, grabbing my hands. 

 

**Rose point of View**  
"What the hell do you mean that I can't see him!"   
"Princess Dragomir gave us a list of people who can see him and who can't. You are the first person on that list," said the guard.  
I huffed. "Who is on that list to see him?"  
"Princess Dragomir, the queen, Tasha, and his therapist. It is a short list just until we know that they're no lingering effects of his Strigoi stage."  
I was seeing red. "Tasha's on that list. Why the hell would she be?"  
"She's helping him heal. Besides, I've heard that those twos are getting extremely comfortable with each other. "  
I was seething. After everything that I have done for him? He went to Natasha instead of me. I broke Lissa's and my enemy out of a high-security prison just so I can figure out a way to bring him back. There is a way to see him, I thought darkly. It would only take a punch or two to the current guardian to knock him out.   
"Rose!" I looked over my right shoulder and saw Adrian walking down the hallway. When he got closer to me, he said, "I need to talk to you. It's important."  
"What do you want?" I asked, impatiently.  
He eyed up the guardian with disgust. "Not here. Let's go to your apartment."  
"Fine!" I snapped. Turning around, I walked down the hallway. My apartment was in the same building as Dimitri's, just two floors down. By the time we reached my apartment, my anger cooled down slightly. I sighed. "What do you want Adrian?"  
"Your aura was full of darkness," he said. "I had to get you away from there before you started throwing punches at that guard. You don't need to get into any more trouble than you are already in."   
"Your right," I said, before sitting down on my couch. I suddenly noticed that there was a grocery bag sitting on my coffee table. That wasn't there before. I turned to Adrian. "I think that someone was in my apartment. That bag wasn't there before."  
"I came to your room before I went to go and get you," he said. He suddenly was looking at me very closely. It was kind of freaking me out. He grabbed the bag and handed it to me. "I want you to use what is in that bag."  
Curious, I opened the bag to find a pregnancy test. Now I was downright confused. Why the hell would he give me a pregnancy test?   
"Your joking? Right?"  
"No, Rose," he said, looking serious. "Please take the test."  
"There is no way that I'm pregnant," I told him.   
"Are you a virgin?" he asked.  
"No," I said. "I'm not pregnant. I have only had sex with Dimitri. He's a dhampir. I'm a dhampir. There is no possible way that Dimitri and I could have a baby together. There's no point in taking that test."  
"Rose," he said, breathing through his nose. "Your shadow kissed. There is a slight possibility that you can become pregnant with his child. Besides, I'm seeing something weird in your aura around your stomach area."  
"Fine," I snapped. "I will take the damn test. When it comes back negative I don't want to hear another word about being pregnant."  
"Fine, Rose," he said, defeated.  
I went to the bathroom. I can't believe that he was making me take that test. Why would he want to put me through this pain? It seems like I'm already losing Dimitri. Why would he want to get my hopes up before crushing them again? Minutes seemed to slowly pass me by as I waited for the test results. I dropped the pregnancy test. It was positive. I couldn't believe he was right. I sighed. I couldn't stay here there was no way that I can raise a baby here at court, especially one that happens to have two dhampir parents.  
"I'm pregnant," I said walking out of the bathroom.  
"What?" asked a familiar voice that didn't belong to Adrian. It was Abe Mazur, my Moroi father.  
"Crap," I whispered, looking at Adrian. He didn't even look shocked at my announcement.   
"Rose," said Abe, angrily. I can see the veins in his neck bulging. He turned his head towards Adrian, glaring at him. "Who's the father?"  
"It's not Adrian," I told him. "So you can stop glaring at him. It's Dimitri. I never thought it might be possible that I could end up being pregnant by a dhampir."  
"Oh Rose," he said, sighing.   
"I can't stay here," I said startling the other two. "If someone finds out that I'm pregnant by a dhamphir, I'm one hundred percent sure that they will want to do tests and experiments on me and the baby."  
"She's right," said Adrian.  
"I know," said Abe, looking lost in thought. He pulled out his cell phone, looked at it with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I own several houses and apartments. There is one apartment that I have available that you can live at but you will have two female roommates."  
"Where?" I asked. I don't mind if I have to share a room with two other women. I have lived in a dorm room with several girls so two wouldn't be a problem.  
"It is in Seattle," said Abe. "Your roommates are human."  
"I wouldn't care if they were zombies," I muttered sarcastically.   
"Great," said Abe, clapping his hands. "I also bought an old gym there that was just renovated, and I replaced the old with new equipment. I was thinking if you wanted to run it while you're there. It will also give you some income. Unless you wanted to go to college part time. That's always an option."  
"I think it would be better for me to run the gym. I don't really know if I'm going to want to go to college."  
"It's settled then. I have some business that I need to attend over there so I'll be flying out in three hours. You can have a seat on the plane. Adrian, you can come with if you want."  
"I think I will pass," Adrian said. He turned towards me. "What are you going to tell Lissa and the others?"  
"Eddie is pissed off at me for getting him into trouble. Mia is spending most of her time training with the guardians or other water users on defensive magic. Christian is either with Lissa or his aunt all of the time. I haven't even hung out with him since Lissa brought back Dimitri. Lissa spends most of her time with Christian, Dimitri, Tasha, or with the queen; for training. I can tell that she hasn't even thought about me since the church incident. I think I'm just going to go and see how long it takes them to realize that I'm not here."  
"What about Hans? Your boss?" asked Adrian.  
"I'm obviously going to tell him that I quit," I told him.  
"Leave that to me," said Abe. "I will take care of everything. You just need to worry about packing."  
"Alright," I said.  
Three hours passed, and I was on the plane with Abe. All I had to pack was my clothing, shoes, and some small personal items. Most of the furniture belonged in the apartment.

 

**Leah's point of view**  
"You're moving," said Seth, as he came into my room. He sat down on the edge of my bed. The only place that didn't have any of my clothes. He looked so sad.  
"I'm sorry, Seth," I told him. "If I have any chance of getting over Sam, it's not going to happen here. Too many bad memories. Besides, the reservation is too small and I don't want to stumble into Sam or Emily."  
"Where are you going?" asked Seth.  
"I'm going to Seattle," I told him. "I'm only going two months earlier than I originally was. Anyway, how did you find out that I was moving?"  
"I overheard mom talking on the phone to Billy," he said. "When are you leaving?"  
"In two days," I said, placing my folded shirt into a duffle bag.  
"Won't you need any furniture?" he asked.  
"It's furnished?"

 

**Hermione's point of view**  
"I guess it's time to say goodbye."  
"You're not going to be gone that long," said Molly, with a small smile on her face. "We can always visit you and the other way around."  
"I know. I'm just going to miss all of you guys."  
"We know," said Fred, a small smile on his face.   
"We will miss you too." Added George.  
"I don't care if it is night or day. If you run into any trouble I want to know right away," said Sirius.  
I nodded my head. "I got to go. My flight is being called."

 

**Roses' point of view**  
I hate plane rides. I was glad that I didn't see any ghosts or black skull creatures. "I'm so glad that I'm back on the ground."  
"That plane ride wasn't so bad," said Abe.  
I snorted. It's not bad as long as you don't see any ghost, which isn't possible.  
"Were going to stop by the apartment first. Then I will meet you tomorrow for lunch," he said.  
"Alright," I told him, as I loaded my luggage inside of the black SUV that was waiting for us.   
Thirty minutes later we were parked outside of a small brick house. The porch had three metal chairs and a small metal outdoor table. I turned towards Abe. "An apartment. This doesn't look like an apartment."  
He smirked. "No, it is a house. I thought it would be more comfortable for you and your two roommates."  
He handed me the key. I opened the front door of the house. There was a brown leather sectional, a coffee table, a small tv stand with a flat screen tv. There was a set of stairs that went to the second floor in between the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen was like any other kitchen; an electric stove, refrigerator, dishwasher, and a small rectangular table with four chairs and a bench. Off of the kitchen was a small laundry room that led outback. The upstairs had three bedrooms, each with a bed, dresser, and a medium size closet. There was a medium size bathroom. Then there was the attic that was turned into an office.   
"It's not bad," I told Abe as I walked into the kitchen. "Kind of plain, though."  
"You and your roommates can change anything you want around."  
"How much do you want for rent?"  
"Nothing," he said. "You're my daughter, Rose. Your carrying my grandchild. I don't want to worry about anything that doesn't involve yourself or your baby."  
"Okay," I told him.  
"I had my assistant fill the fridge with food so it is all stocked. There is a freeze downstair half-filled also. The garbage goes out on Wednesday and Sunday along with the recycling. There are three parking spots out back, you car is already there."  
"Wait! What car? I don't have a car,"   
"I bought you one. I'm also paying for your insurance. Think of it as eighteen years of birthdays and Christmas that I have missed."  
"Thank you," I said, trying not to get emotional.   
"Your roommates should be arriving sometime tomorrow," he said. "Pavel brought your luggage in. This house is protected from Strigoi, so you don't need to worry about that too much. I will see you tomorrow around noon."  
"Thank you for everything," I said, hugging him. He stiffened for a movement then patted my shoulder.

***Leah's point of view***  
I have been on the road for four hours. It was six o'clock at night when I arrived at my new apartment in Seattle. Surprisingly, the day before I met up with an assistant of the landlord, in Port Angeles, and signed the lease and was given the keys.  
I frowned. I thought it was supposed to be an apartment, not a freaking house, especially one that was bigger than my parents house. I got out of the car and made my way up to the house. It was plain, which I was expecting, but it looked neat. I was shocked that the refrigerator was completely stocked. I frown, thinking that there was nowhere I could put my food until I saw a sticky note on the refrigerator.   
I made my way upstairs. One door was completely closed. One was the bathroom, and two other ones were the bedrooms. I picked the closest one to the bathroom. I threw two of my duffle bags on the bed. I had two other duffle bags and a suitcase in my car.   
I frowned realizing that I didn't have any sheets. Sighing, I realized that I passed a twenty-four-hour Walmart two blocks away. I left the apartment and I walked down to Walmart picking up a nice forest green sheet and comforter set.   
Suddenly I was slammed against the wall, with a cold hand holding my throat. Red ringed eyes and fangs where the only thing that I saw.  
"Tim, you are supposed to share her," a winey cold sarcastic voice said.  
"Yeah, Tim," another sarcastic voice said.  
"Tina, Shirly, we will all share her." He ran his nose against my neck. "She smells utterly divine."  
"Get away from me! Someone help! Please! I'm pregnant!"  
"Get away from her," another voice popped up. She had an accent, one that I haven't heard before. I knew that she wasn't from this area. This one was female. She had slightly curly hair. and honey brown eyes. She was holding a stick and pointed it at all three of the red-eyed people.  
"Where so afraid of a stick." The one brown red eye female draws. A bright red light came out of the stick.  
"Witch," the male one muttered before dropping my neck.  
"Hey, Ashole!" I heard another female voice call out from the other side of the alley. "Pick on someone your own size."  
"Who are you?" asked one of the female red-eyed people.  
"My names Hathaway, Rose Hathaway."  
"You!" Spat the male. The guy and the last female turned towards the woman. They both charged at her. She, surprisingly, took out them both with a silver stake within minutes they were both dead.  
She walked closer towards me and the foreign girl. "Are the two of you alright?"  
"I'm fine," said the foreign.  
"I'm okay," I said.  
"I didn't expect to be fighting Strigoi on my first night here," said the foreign. "My name is Hermione Granger."  
"My name is Leah," I said. "I never thought my tribe's legends were true. Any this is also my first day in Seattle."  
Rose gave both of them a look. "Where are you two living?"  
"A small brick house two blocks down," said Hermione.  
"Me two," I said. I knew for a fact that there was only one brick house on this street.  
Rose smirked. "Then I would like to officially welcome you two to the house, roommates."

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this chapter are slightly rushed. I justed wanted to get this posted today before I forgot what to write.


End file.
